1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an orthopedic exercising device for use in exercising the knee and leg of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several early patents that show leg and footrests, but none could be found for use as an orthopedic exercising device. One leg and footrest is shown in the Walker U.S. Pat. No. 1,315,264. This patent shows a footrest having a supporting leg and a generally horizontal shelf that extends laterally from the supporting leg. This Walker leg rest is for use by a person sitting in a chair without the necessity of connecting the footrest to the chair in any manner. This leg rest is not capable of use as an exercising device.
There is also the Brown et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,310 which describes a leg rest which can also be used as a portable seat as well as a back rest, and it also is collapsible for ease in storage, but again this is not usable as an exercising device.
Then there is the Enge U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,503 which shows a foot and leg rest which is a collapsible device that is adapted to balance on a single floor-engaging leg member that is free from hinges, tie rods, brackets or shelves. In addition to the floor-engaging panel, there is a foot and leg supporting panel, so that one panel mates with the other in a slip-fit relationship. Again, this foot and leg rest is not usable as an exercising device.
Next, there is the Confer U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,614 which describes a footstool with a unique connection of a support member to a perpendicular base member. This patent is not usable as an exercising device.